


It started with a tweet

by Akifuyu



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifuyu/pseuds/Akifuyu
Summary: Jonathan isn't feeling up to recording videos, so his boyfriends give him a surprise visit and bear gifts of cuddles, snuggles and kisses of course.
Relationships: Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Luke Patterson, Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	It started with a tweet

"Luke, are you sure Jon won't be mad at us for this?" Ryan, ohm, asked his boyfriend as they walked into Jonathan's house. "Hell no, man. I come in all the time. You just gotta get used to it. Trust me, Jon loves when I rock up." Luke hummed, locking the door behind him. "That's probably because you're his boyfriend-" Ryan started, only to be cut off. "Hey, don't start that shit. You're our boyfriend too, remember? He'll love you showing up uninvited just as much as me." Luke shrugged his jacket off and walked further inside, Ryan following him. "Alright, alright. It just seems like we're breaking in." He said while looking around. His boyfriend had all kinds of memorabilia, and it was always surprising to him just how much. "Is it really if I have a key? I mean c'mon. He's my baby. And on down days he sometimes won't take care of himself. So if I gotta break in to make sure my baby's eatin', i'm breaking in!" The bearded man said, sitting on one of the couch arms. "Still doesn't feel right, toonzy." The other hummed, his boyfriend scoffing at the name. Outside of gaming, they used their tags as pet names. That was Luke's idea, because they could use shortened versions like 'toons', 'del', and 'ohm' while gaming without their viewers getting any ideas. "Lets face it, baby, this is our second home anyway. We spend more time at Del's place than we do at mine or yours. So rockin' up isn't all that bad. You're just a golden boy." Luke joked. "Am not! I'm just polite." Ryan huffed softly which made Luke chuckle.

Ryan stopped his wandering when he was face to face with one of Jonathan's play buttons. "Huh. Didn't think he put it on his wall.." he mumbled. Ryan had never noticed it before. Or, Jonathan had just put it up. "Whatcha mumbling about?" Luke asked as he got up. "The play button?" He hugged the smaller boy from behind. "Yeah. Never noticed it on the wall.." Ryan tipped his head and kissed Luke's jaw gently. "I think he put it up on Wednesday or some shit." Luke hummed and kissed his boyfriend's head before letting go of him. "I wanna do something a sec. Since Jon's probably dead-ass asleep." He said, and Ryan nodded while stepping away from him. Luke took a picture in front of the play button and then typed on his phone. "What did you do?" Ryan asked, and Luke shushed him. "You'll see in a second, bunny-boo." And as soon as Luke said that, Jonathan's signature laugh could be heard from his room. "Good to know he's not fully dead." Luke chuckled and hugged Ohm again, who hugged back right away. "Seriously toonz, what did you do?" He asked, only to have Luke shake his head. "You'll see in a minute, Ohm. Calm your tits." Luke chuckled and typed on his phone again before showing it to his boyfriend. "There, that's what I did." Luke chuckled once more. Ryan read over [the tweet](https://images.app.goo.gl/B91TGPHtwcWUwZCT7) and laughed softly. "Goofball." He hummed, and his boyfriend made a face at the remark. "Yeah yeah, c'mon. Gotta deliver on my promise!" 

Luke grinned and walked them down the hall before busting open the door to their boyfriends' room. "Move the fuck over, Jonathan!" Luke laughed as he jumped into Jonathan's bed. "Luke!" Jon laughed and hit the other on his chest. "I said get out of my house, not bust open my door!" He chuckled. "And I said fuck no, we're cuddling. So we cuddling!" Luke, who already had Jon securely in his arms, began to pepper kisses on the top of his head. Ryan climbed on the bed and joined his partners, sitting in Jonathan's lap to take the place of the teddy he'd previously been cuddling. And Jonathan quickly had an arm wrapped around Ryan's waist to cuddle him. "At least open my door next time. Don't just kick it down!" Jonathan complained as he snuggled up into Luke's chest. "At least it didn't come off his hinges. I don't think Luke knows how to fix something like that." Ryan laughed. "Oh fuck you, Ohm! I can fix a damn door!" Luke said before kissing his boyfriend's cheeks. "Anyway! You eaten yet, Del? Me and Ry had something on the way over? And a bag of gummy bears in ice cream does not count." Luke said, his voice going sterner for the last part. "Oh come on, man! Ice cream and gummy bears are a perfectly balanced meal!" Jonathan whined. "If you want diabetes! I'm makin' you a sandwich." Luke let go of Jon and left to make his boyfriend some actual food. Jon chuckled and leaned against the headboard of his bed. "You alright?" Ryan asked gently, placing a soft peck of Jonathan's cheek. "Yeah. Just don't have the energy to record today." Jonathan smiled at his boyfriend and returned the kiss, but on his lips.

"Thanks for coming over with Luke. Seein' you guys always gives me a lot more energy. You're like my little battery packs!" Jonathan cooed in a childish manor, pulling Ryan closer. "You're just a giant dog. You thrive off cuddles and affection like a bouncy puppy." He stated before pressing a few more kisses to Jonathan's cheeks. "Dear god, don't say that with Luke around." Delirious laughed softly and cupped Ryan's cheeks. "He'll call me his bitch." Jon snickered before catching Ryan's lips a slow and tender kiss. Ryan's arms laced around Jon's neck as the two relished in the moment. The kiss was a long one, since neither wanted to break away from the loving touch. In fact they were still kissing when Luke came back with the sandwich. "Alright- oh, y'all fucking- okay!" Luke said, barely having stepped foot in the room before doing a full 180 and starting back down the hallway. Both the other males broke the kiss to laugh. "Baby we're not fucking!" Ryan said between his laughter. "Toons come baaack!" Jonathan whined before laughing again. Luke came back chuckling and sat on the bed, holding the plate out to Jonathan who took it and started eating the sandwich. "Do y'all wanna watch a movie later?" Ryan asked, and both his boyfriends nodded. "Hell yeah. We can re-watch one of the Friday 13th's so Ohm's scared shitless." Luke hummed with a smirk, and Jon laughed. "I am not scared of that movie- stop laughing, Del!" Ryan groaned as his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "We're only teasing, bun-bun. C'mere." Luke chuckled and pulled Ryan over so he could give him a kiss, and Ryan returned the kiss happily. "In front of my sandwich?! Really?! Eww!" Jonathan complained with a laughed. Luke just flipped his boyfriend off and deepened the kiss with Ryan for a few seconds until he pulled away. "You're just jealous I won't kiss you while you're eating." Cartoonz laughed softly and rubbed Ryan's head as he curled up into his chest. "Whatever, man. I'll get my kisses later." Jonathan smirked softly and snuggled up to Luke's side, and Luke started to rub his head too. They were happiest like this. All cuddled up together in bed, in a comfortable silence. Besides from when Delirious wanted to annoy them and chew with his mouth open. Though that quickly earned him a playful slap on the head from Luke and a groan of discomfort from Ryan.


End file.
